Flash of Gold
by LadyXmas311
Summary: She had given him a chance to do something to her and to smile afterwards because she was a goddess. But he couldn't do it. He could stand by his words when it came to her. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter: **Althea

…**..**

…**..Prologue: …..**

…**..**

On top of Mount Olympus resided thirteen Olympian Gods. The palace took up the whole top of the mountain, covering the top with buildings after building built with white marble and gold trimming. The clouds hid away the sacred palace from mortal eyes. The thirteen Gods had made this palace after they had defeated the Titans. Their leader, the king of the Gods and their father, Zeus ruled over them. He had also created the mortals.

In each of the sectors or buildings on Mount Olympus a God or Goddess had lived in. They would live their days within the palace or going down to the mortal lands to explore, join in wars, or just have some fun. But as the years gone by, it has appeared that the mortals had begun to question about the gods. They began to question then slowly losing faith and then cursing up to them.

This had made the Gods and Goddess to question about the mortals that supposed to be worshipping them. The Gods and Goddess were getting upset and frustrated with the mortals that they would go to Zeus, complaining and wanting him to do something about the mortals.

"I don't see the point of having a meeting."

"You never do, Althea. You love those mortals."

Althea looked at her twin brother, Ares, as they walked side by side out to the training room. Pulling out her twin swords, Althea twirl them in her hands and turn to her twin, who pulled out his sword with a smirk.

Althea and Ares were the daughter and son, twins, of Zeus and Hera. They were known to be seen in wars, fighting violently and enjoying the thirst of adrenaline that the war gives them. Though, there was a difference to them. For Ares was the God of War. He was more violent and untamed when it came to fighting. But his military skills were flawless. As for Althea, she was known as the Goddess of Resurrection. It was an odd title, especially when her twin was the God of war, violence and bloodshed, but yet it made sense. They were each other's counterparts in some aspects and at other times not. But Althea had a knack of healing and being able to bring something back to life—much to Hades 'delight'…not. And in addition, Althea was known as the 'rebellious' goddess out of the others. Even the mortals knew that she was the rebellious one.

For appearance wise, both Althea and Ares were seen as youthful and beautiful—Ares case, handsome. As Ares had curly dark hair, dark blue eyes and light olive tan complex. He was tall and muscular. While Althea had waist length dark brown hair that seems black, seafoam green eyes, light olive tan complex and flawless skin. She stood at a reasonable height of five feet seven inches, slender but defines muscles. Her appearance was just as beautiful as her sister, Aphrodite, which was saying something. However, when Althea emotions go on overdrive or she goes into battle, her eyes turn to this glowing gold color like a lion. Althea sacred animals were the lion, eagle and wolf. All were predators and protectors.

Blocking a hard swing to her head, Althea smirked at her twin, who was smiling back at her. They both enjoy the training they did with one another. Shoving him back, Althea lunge forwards right after and started to swing both her swords down onto his. The clanking of the swords echo through the training room as Althea kept swinging and swinging her sword down upon Ares sword. Taking offense, Ares shove her back and began to swing low and high, head and feet of her body.

Quickly Althea blocks them before jumping back a few steps and doing back handsprings to get distance in between them. When Althea landed, she brought up both swords above her head to block a hard swing down to the top of her head.

They both were pushing against each other, but a cough made their head to snap to the side. Standing there was Artemis and Hermes, staring between the two.

"Is there something you two desire of us?" Ares asked, stepping back from Althea, who stood up and sheath her twin swords in their black sheaths that crisscross on her lower back. Her hands falling to her sides as her twin and her walked toward their siblings.

"Zeus is having the meeting."

"Of course he is. It's those mortals." Ares mutters, following after his siblings. He, however, pause to see that his twin sister wasn't following.

"Althea?"

Althea had walked over to the opening in the wall that looks out at the clouds surrounding Mount Olympus. Making his way over to his twin, Ares step up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. His chin rest on her right shoulder and his mouth turn to her ear.

"Thinking about mortals?" Ares cooed, his right hand went to trail up her stomach but her right hand had snap down and caught his hand.

"Ares, I am not one of your conquests to have. It is bad enough that I have so many nieces and nephews that I can't remember them half of the time. You are my twin brother, you will not have me."

"Zeus and Hera were siblings."

"Just because they have done so, doesn't mean I have to do so with you." Althea retorted, elbowing him in the stomach. This made Ares to gasp out and cough, staggering back as Althea shove him aside to walk out of the room.

"Althea, don't be too mean to your twin." Ares appeared beside her side, reaching out to brush a strand of her hair behind her ear. She glance at him with a fine raise eyebrow before looking forwards as they enter the hall where all the other Gods and Goddess. Althea and Ares took their seats that were a part of the circle that the others were sitting in. The floor circles this view of looking down at the land below them, at the mortals.

When everyone was presence, automatically there were compliments being shot out.

Althea had just lazily lean in her chair, not really wanting to listen about mortals this and mortals that.

"Zeus, you must bring an end to this. They are attacking our temples."

"Now they dare to desegregate Zeus image."

"We could reach out to them."

"An accommodation could be made, a truce."

With everyone one blurting out something, it had seem to get on Zeus nerves. To Althea, she sat up straighter as Zeus slam his right fist on his throne, causing the room to shake a bit.

"No!" Zeus shouted, his face constricted with frustration. He pushes himself out of his throne, staring at all of them.

"I created them and they reward my love with defiance. There will be no truce." Zeus told them, stepping down a few steps from his throne. After he had said that, there was a slight cold draft in the room and an uneasy feeling.

Althea head turn to the left to see black shadows and smoke swirling around then appeared Zeus brother and the God of the Underworld, Hades. The underworld god was dress in all black making his pale skin and seafoam green eyes stick out. His long straight dark greying hair went past the middle of his back.

"Finely. Some rage from you. How long has it been? How long brother? Since you have seen my face." Hades said his voice raspy and eerie. He was slowly walking towards Zeus, who eyes never falter away from him.

"Hades." Zeus lowly said.

All of them were staring at the underworld god with different expressions. Some with disgust and some with curiosity on his appearance. Althea head with tilted a bit upon seeing her uncle, watching him come forwards and kneel down to stare at the floor that show the mortals land below.

"Endless years I have watched from the underworld and saw your wrath, tempt with love. You created them for one reason. So their prayers would fuel our immortality. But you love them too well. They grow strong and now I have been force to rise because we are all threatened." Hades explained, standing up and walking towards Zeus. While walking and explaining, he stared at all the Gods standing up from their thrones, staring at Hades making his statement.

"What do you want, brother?" Zeus asked, his silver armor glittering in the light.

"Let me loose upon them. They will pray again. And you will bath in it all and we will grow strong again." Hades told Zeus, trying to pursue his brother, the king of the Gods.

"He belongs in the underworld, not here." Apollo said, holding his spear to him.

"You do not tell me where I belong." Hades turn around, instantly snapping towards Apollo, who narrow his eyes at the underworld god.

"You say it is love that feeds us. But you depend on their love. I have learned to live on their fear, their pain." Hades went on.

"Zeus, our brother speaks the truth. Hear him." Poseidon said to his brother, glancing at his other brother, Hades before looking back at Zeus with a nod.

Slowly, Zeus walks down the rest of the steps to stand before Hades with a blank expression.

"Go. Do what you will." Zeus told him, emotionlessly and showing that he was losing his sympathy towards the mortals at these moments.

"Father, we need the mortals—"Apollo began to say, but was cut off by Zeus, who shook his head and began to speak.

"No, Apollo. Hades is right. Their insolence has a price. My children, have to be reminded of the order of things. Set an example brother. Turn them on each other. And back into our arms." Zeus softly said, touching his brother cheek before turning away and walking up the steps.

Althea was standing up then began to step down causing Zeus to turn back around as he had sense her. He stared at her with a questionable look and so did Hades, who was beginning to walk away and was going to vanish to the city of Argos to do his task.

"Althea?" Zeus lowly said in a questioning tone. He stared at his daughter, who he usually shows a lot of favoritism towards because of the woman she became to be. Strong, beautiful and an interesting personality.

"I am leaving."

"Althea, do not even think about your rebellious ways." Zeus pointed at her, but she just smirked at him and turns away.

"Althea!" Zeus shouted, watching he walk away and disappear in a flash of light. He sighs out, dropping in his seat and shaking his head.

"Why do I even try with her?" Zeus mutters, clearly being remind in his head about one of his daughter's nicknames.

The Rebellious Goddess.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything about the Clash of the Titans series. The only thing that I do own is my original character, Althea.

Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter:** Rebellious Goddess

…**..**

…**..** **Argos Palace: …..**

…**..**

There had been a celebration going on inside the palace with Hades had struck down upon the celebration. He had appeared over the pool of water in the throne room in his fashionable black shadows and smoke. He had appeared when the queen Cassiopeia had bragged in front of everyone about how her daughter, Andromeda—daughter of Cassiopeia and Kepheus—was more beautiful than any mortals or Goddesses. That the Gods should be honoring them to which Hades made his appearance.

When Hades suck the life out of Cassiopeia, he had announce his plan which was to either sacrifice Andromeda or to face the wrath of the Kraken that he will sent loose on Argos itself.

Once Hades vanished, Althea had made her appearance. But in a less dark way.

The flames had relit in the throne room, but they seem to go higher than usual and crackling loudly. This made the Argos people to gasp and began to whisper that Hades was back.

A crack like thunder sound echo through the room and a quick flash. Everyone shut their eyes but upon open them, they gasp out with fear as a lion was standing on top of the pool of water that was place in the middle of the throne room.

"Is it another God?"

"We don't need any more trouble."

The lion roared then began to walk across the water, but as the lion walk it slowly began to transform and began to stand on two legs.

Once Althea transform back to her original self, she was standing on top of water in her regular toga outfit. She only wore her armor when she needed to.

"I see that Hades had made his presence known. I can smell, taste, see and feel the fear emitting from this room." Althea purred out, walking across the water and her white semi-glowing chiton was gliding behind her. She pause and turn her head to the right to stare down a widen eye Andromeda with a smirk.

"Ah, I must say." Althea was saying then vanished.

She reappeared behind Andromeda, causing the princess to tense up as Althea pick up a strand of her hair. Althea was standing beside Andromeda with an amuse grin. However, feeling someone stepping to her, Althea free hand shot out and cupped the side of that someone's face.

Slowly, Althea looked at the one that step to her.

"Easy there, Draco."

Draco, a leader of the Argive Legion and guard for the princess at times, stared wide eyes at Althea. Then his eyes narrow and Althea could feel his hate towards what she was. Draco could feel the softness from her touch against his face. The warmth her fingertips were emitting and he could feel this stream of energy flowing into his body. Before him was a powerful goddess.

Althea smirks at him before she drops her hand from his face and stared back at Andromeda again.

"You are beautiful like your mother has said. Though foolish words she had said as they can cause trouble to come. As you can see, Hades did come."

"You're—you're…"

"Come on, say it princess." Althea cooed, stepping away from Andromeda to stare around the throne room. She took in the architect work then her eyes ran over the people that were staring at her with a mix of awe and fear upon seeing another Olympian God appear in a short amount of time.

"Althea, Goddess of Resurrection."

Upon her name being spoken out, whispers immediately erupted about Althea being the twin sister of the Ares, the powerful God of War. Althea stared at Andromeda with a grin then nods her head once to show that she was indeed right.

"Indeed, it is I." Althea agreed, stepping back from Andromeda with a wink.

"You…you can help—"

"If you ask me to help your mother, I am going to say no."

"Why?" Andromeda step to Althea, asking in a desperate tone.

Althea stared at Andromeda with soften eyes and gave Andromeda with gentle smile. This shocked many to see a Goddess showing such kindness and caring emotions. It was definitely shocking to Draco as he wasn't keen on the Gods any more.

"It is because Hades has already taken her soul, back with him to the underworld." Althea lowly told Andromeda, who slap her right hand over her mouth and shut her eyes. Althea step to the princess and rest her hand on her shoulder.

"I am sorry. My uncle is a powerful God." Althea said, stepping to Andromeda and trying to comfort her.

"Well, she is called the rebellious goddess for a reason." Someone had whisper near Draco. This made Draco to remember that it was true about Althea being the rebellious goddess for her ways towards mortals. That Althea and Apollo show great compassion to those that worship them. To see Althea like this with Andromeda, Draco was still speechless.

"Now, I believe that we should figure out what we are going to do before Hades plan actually does come in effect." Althea said, stepping away from Andromeda and stared right at Draco with raised eyebrows.

"What do you mean, we?" Draco pointed at her with this confused face.

A sly smirk came on Althea's lips.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Sitting upon a table ledge in the Argive Legion barracks, Althea was eating an apple while watching Draco beat up this young man named Perseus. However, upon meeting—short introduction before he was taken away—and seeing him, Perseus knew he was a demi-god. Shutting her eyes, she could hear the way his heartbeats to know who his father was.

"My half-brother. Father is Zeus. Interesting." Althea mumbles to herself, biting into the apple again and chewing up the piece into her mouth into smaller pieces.

When Draco question Perseus about being a demi-god and Perseus replied that he was a man, Althea shut her eyes when Draco slam his fist into Perseus stomach again.

"Punching him won't get you a truthful answer from him because he doesn't even know." Althea said, finishing the apple and throwing the core off into a barrel. She got off the edge of the table and walk towards Draco and the two men holding Perseus up.

"You have the answer." Draco said, glaring at her before turning around and nodding for the two men to take Perseus to a fire that was lit. From there, Draco tried to shove Perseus face into the fire until Kepheus came running down the stairs.

"Draco!"

Draco grunt a bit before pulling Perseus up and shoving him forwards.

"Leave him." Kepheus said causing all of them to leave the room, except the king and Perseus.

"Told you." Althea softly coos to Draco as she walks past him and out into the hallway to get away from them for a bit. She began to explore around the poorly lit hallways with only a few torches. That is when she realizes that she was in the prisons cell area. Her eyes scan the black doors with bars for a window.

A hand shot out, grabbing her wrist and wrenching her into a cell. Quickly, Althea broke free from the grasp, whirl around and put her right forearm against her offender throat and slam them to the wall.

Staring into amber hazel eyes with golden eyes that slowly vanish back to glowing seafoam green eyes. She step back and drop her arms to her sides.

"When her eyes turn gold, turn away and run or face the wrath of the lion." Draco lowly recited a small quote about Althea's eyes. Some reason, he had always remembered that fact about Althea.

Althea shook her head at him, glancing to the side before looking back at him with curious eyes.

"Why did you grab me?"

"He's a demi-god, isn't he?"

"Yes."

Draco made a face, looking away and shutting his eyes. When he turn his head back forwards and open hi eyes, he tense up a bit as Althea was press up against him and staring him right in the eyes with nothing but seriousness.

"I can see that you have lost all faith in us Gods. Do you hate me, Draco?"

"When I spit in the eyes of the—"

"Gods, then I'll smile." Althea cut him off saying causing his eyes to widen with shock then narrow at her. Her face was nothing but seriousness.

Althea step back from him and slowly raised her arms on either side of her. She stared at him with seriousness still, but there was a flash of hurt in her eyes. That made Draco to become curious about that. But her actions right now was confusing him.

"What are you—"

"Here I am Draco. Do something to me and smile about it."

"Wha—"Draco was caught off guard by her offer. Here she was, offering him to hurt her and smile about it. To hurt her meant to hurt one of the Olympian gods. He had the chance to do it and he touch the sword on his left hip, gripping it tightly but upon staring in her eyes again, seeing the hurt in them, his hand slid off the hilt of his sword.

Seeing his action, Althea eyes narrow and she made a slight snarl.

"Do it!"

"I—"

"Don't question yourself, Draco! Do it! Isn't that what you want?! Hmm, come on. Hurt me, take me down and spit into my face with a smile gracing those lips." Althea step to him, reaching to his back where he had two daggers. She pulled one out, put one in his hand and pulled his hand up to her throat, placing the blade against it.

"Do it! This is your chance! Why are you not taking it, mortal?" Althea hissed at him, her eyes slowly bleeding to the glowing gold color.

He had the chance, but his hand was struggling against hers, trying to pull away. As if knowing he wouldn't do it, Althea let him pull away and sheath his dagger back on his back.

"Why wouldn't you do it?"

"Not you." He mumbles, stepping away from her and walking towards the door. Althea turn and reach out, grabbing his forearm and staring at the back of his head. Her eyes scanning over the dark braids that rest on his back. There were small silver bands clasp here and there on either braid.

"You didn't do it because I am the only god that you have pray to. Deep inside, you still wonder why I didn't save her."

"Don't!" Draco rips his forearm from her grasp and whirl around to glare at her, but she wasn't there. Turning back to the door, hands were on his chest and he was shoving back into the wall behind him.

Althea was before him; both her hands grabbing either side of his face and her glowing seafoam green eyes stared into his amber hazel eyes.

"Eileen is—"

"Don't say her name!" Draco growled at her, but gasps out as she grips his face tighter in her grasps and gave him a slight shock. Her eyes started bleeding gold again, but this time she was glowing too.

"I know that you have prayed to me to bring her back a few days when she had passed. But you should have done it when she had passed. I would have been able to do something, but instead you have decided to pray and curse up to the Gods and specifically me, for not saving her a few days later. Beautiful Eileen, she just turned sixteen years of age."

"Stop it!" Draco growled out, not wanting Althea to say his late daughter's name anymore. He stared into glowing golden eyes and felt this weird pull. He could feel himself being pulled into her, but not physically, rather mentally.

"Hence, I felt bad. I have watched you as you grown, Draco. Who do you think save you the time you fallen off the boat at the age of eighteen and smack your head into the corals in the darken ocean? I have pulled you up and made sure you woken up on a rock near the shore where your fellow comrades saw you. In result, that is how you receive that thin scar starting on the top of the right side of your lip up to your cheekbone." Althea told him, making him to tense up and remembering that past memory. He had thought that he was a goner, but hands had touched him on his chest and push him to the surface of the water.

"Since I felt bad, me being rebellious, guide your daughter to the fields."

"Fields?"

"Seeing you in pain for your daughter's death, I let her into the Elysium fields. Where she is perfectly safe."

"But that—"

"I made sure father made an exception of letting her in. Yes, the field is for heroes, their families and gods, but I felt bad for you. I didn't want to see a sweet girl suffer in Hades world. Be grateful that I still respect you." Althea growled towards the end before pulling him into her mind.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

_He was floating._

_His eyes scan around him, seeing he was going through the clouds. _

"_Hold on."_

_His eyes shot to the right to see Althea holding onto his hand and staring straight ahead. Everything felt pleasant and he saw that their bodies were glowing._

_Appearing out of the clouds, he now stood on ground with Althea in this meadow. There was some trees around, flowers were bloom to their greatest glory and everything felt peaceful._

"_Where are we?"_

"_Elysium fields." Althea told him causing his eyes to snap to her. She winked at him then turn her back to him, but glance over her shoulder._

"_You got a minute with her."_

_Draco stared at her, but watch her vanish in thin air. _

"_Father? What are you doing here?"_

_Draco froze then slowly turn around to see his daughter. Tears seem to automatically come to his eyes._

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Althea was back in the regular realm, holding Draco to her as he had collapse to his knees and gripping either side of her hips. His face was buried against her stomach. Althea gently caress the side of his face as she felt slight tears soaking her chiton.

She had left him by himself with his daughter in the fields, but he was on a time limit. When that time was up, he would be brought back to this realm.

Althea shut her eyes, remembering that day that Draco was heartbroken when his daughter had passed. Thus, she made it up by going against her father, Zeus, and brought Eileen to the Elysium Fields instead of perishing with her uncle, Hades, down in the underworld. Althea powers were interesting. As the Goddess of Resurrection, she had the power to help souls like her brother Hermes—though he guides them. Sometimes she visit souls, sometimes she brings souls back before Hades could get them. She could rebirth lost souls into a new body, but most of the time they have no memory of their past life. Those that do were very rare.

The large callouses hands on her hips tighten making her to look down at Draco. He was panting from being thrown back through the realms to be put back into his body.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't give you enough time, but you are a mortal." Althea softly said, turning her head away as Draco manage to shakily pull his body up to a standing position.

"No, it was enough." Draco lowly and quickly said, making her to look at him with slight sadden eyes. He walked by her and towards the door. Althea stared at the wall now since Draco wasn't standing before her anymore.

"Althea."

Althea head tilted up a bit, but her back still face him.

"You're right. Deep down, I had only faith in you. The reason was because you are dependent. I thank you for giving me a chance to see her one last time." Draco lowly said, opening the door and about to step out, but Althea soothing voice had stopped him.

"Draco."

His eyes didn't look back at her, but he had stop to listen to what she had to say.

"It will not be a last time."

Draco whirl around to question her, but she had already vanish in thin air.

"Althea." Draco mumbles, realizing that he had just admitted that he still felt something towards a God or rather a Goddess.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter:** Touch of Power

…**..**

…**.. Evening: …..**

…**..**

Outside, the Argos people had gather around the kingdom to pursue the King Guards to not go and just sacrifice the princess, Andromeda. The King Guards with the Argive Legion had appeared out of the kingdom with Perseus would be lead them to the Stygian Witches to find out how they could kill the Kraken from destroying Argos.

Leading them was Draco, who was getting frustrated with the Argos people trying to stop them by getting in their way and trying to hold them back. He uses his shield to shove one man to the ground as the man had grabbed the shoulder piece of Draco's cuirass piece.

"Stay back…STAY BACK!" Draco shouted, turning around and glaring at all the Argos people.

"You think that they might be thankful." Ixas said, glancing at all the Argos people with raised eyebrows. The people had slowly back away from them after Draco shouted. While Perseus had walked over to the man that Draco shove down and help the man up before turning to Ixas with a blank stare.

"Maybe they are tire of being thankful." Perseus shot at him, both staring each other down.

"Good news, my brother and I have decided to accompany you on your journey." Two men step out of the crowds saying. The two were known as Ozal and Kucuk, who seem completely out of their minds.

"We have enough strangers here." Draco said, staring at the two men coming towards the group. The two men had weapons all over their personal and they seem completely crazy to join their adventure.

"The more the merrier I say, Draco."

Draco whirled around to see Althea standing before him, now dress in her armor that gave off the goddess glow.

The people had gasp and back away seeing Althea standing there. Some remember her from within the palace and others could tell she was one of the Olympian Gods because of her beauty and glow.

Her armor wasn't silver or gold like most of the Gods, but it was this dark charcoal, almost black with gold. There was gold outlining her cuirass and greaves. Her shield was black, glowing and the designs on it were of two lions facing each other with an eagle hovering over them. Her shield had the word 'conquer' in Greek on the bottom. Two swords were crisscross and strap to her back while another rest upon her left hip. Draco could tell by the handle of the sword on her hip that it was an antiquated Spartan sword. Her helmet match the color of the rest of her armor and her helmet was Spartan design, but it had dark blood red plume running down the middle and hanging down her back like a ponytail. She had mostly Spartan armor because the Spartans worship her brother Ares, but sometimes she because she was his twin and when they are together, the battlefield would be theirs.

Althea step to them, taking off her helmet to show her dark brown hair was pulled back in a high ponytail with a single braid on either side of her head. She steps up beside Draco, staring at him then at the two men that wants to join them.

"Let them join, Draco. They have decided that they want to risk their life, so be it." Althea said, staring in between Ozal and Kucuk then at Draco with a raise eyebrow. Draco made a slight snarl at her causing her to laugh, turn away and began walking.

"Shall we boys!" Althea exclaimed, smirking as the Argos people have really step away from her, clearing a bath for the Argive Legion now.

"She is mad."

"Just be glad that she is on our side." Perseus lowly told Ixas as he walks by him.

"Good point." Ixas whispers to no one but himself, realizing that it was a good thing to have a god on their side, especially one that is known for her violent war ways.

They follow after Althea, who was staring around at the city with a slight frown. Draco had caught up to walking beside her and glance at her, seeing a frown upon her face.

"Why do you frown when this is what you Gods do to us?"

"Hmm, we do to you? If you think about it, you brought this down upon yourselves. Then again, if your king open up his eyes and see his people are in need of him, then not this many people would be suffering. Your king is unjust." Althea told him, stepping a few steps ahead of him.

Draco eyes narrow at her back, but he looked around at his surroundings to stare around at Argos. He realizes that she was right. If the Gods weren't helping them, then the king should be. If the king is fit to rule over his city then it would be in better shape than this.

His teeth clench at the thought of rightness.

"That is why you never argue with women." Solon, his veteran and one of his best comrades came up beside him.

"A goddess one at that." Draco mutters, causing Solon to chuckle and patted Draco on the shoulder.

As Althea walked ahead, they were just about to leave the city when she felt this wash of dreadfulness come over her. She stopped and shut her eyes, tilting her head a bit to the side and listen.

"Why did you stop?"

"What is she—"

"Ssshh." Solon shushes them up, realizing that Althea seems to be concentrating on something.

Slowly, Althea opens her eyes and turn to the men.

"Hold these for me, Solon." Althea handed the older man her shield and helmet before turning away, her dark blood red cape flowing like water behind her.

"Where is she going?" Eusebios, the youngest Argive Legion asked.

They watch Althea walk down the hill that led down to a beach. The men all walked to the edge, watching as Althea vanishes then reappeared before a child crying over a body.

"I think that we are going to witness what this Goddess can do." Solon told them.

Althea appeared before the ten year old girl that was crying over a four year old little girl.

"What is the matter, child?"

The ten year old girl eyes shot up and she gasp out upon seeing Althea before her. Althea kneels down before the girl before looking down at the little four years old.

"My—my sister…I wanted to show her the ocean before she-she—"

"Ssshhh shut your eyes."

"But—"

"Shut them, child." Althea softly said, reaching out to put her right hand over the ten year old eyes. The ten year old shut her eyes with tears still managing to slip past her eyelashes. Althea looks down at the dead four years old, still able to feel the soul taking its time to exit the body.

Althea put her left hand in the air then brought it down to press against the four year old chest. The body glowed for a few seconds before stopping. Althea stood up, turns away and began to walk away.

"Open your eyes, child."

The ten year old open her eyes and look down to see her baby sister was sitting up and staring at her with wide blue eyes.

"What happen, Cleo?"

The ten year cried out in happiness and hug her little sister to her, holding her tightly. The ten years old, Cleo, stood up and ran towards Althea. Althea tense a bit as small arms wrap around her waist

"Thank you, thank you. I knew my prayers to you would be answer."

Althea pulled the child's arms away from her waist and turn around, kneeling down. She rests her hands on the ten year old shoulders and gave her a gentle smile.

"And keep doing so. You will grow up to be a strong, independent woman, Cleo. Keep your sister close for now on."

"Thank you." Cleo whispers, watching Althea stand up and walk away.

The Argive and Perseus stared with awe at Althea as she appeared before them. She grabs her shield and helmet from Solon and look upon the men.

"Shall we?"

"You just brought that child back to life." Belo pointed out.

"Yes. Her soul was still within her body." Althea said, turning away from them and began walking again.

"Amazing. Simply amazing." Solon said, walking beside Draco, who eyes stayed forwards like he was watching where they were going, but instead, his eyes were on Althea.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter: **Bathing

…**..**

…**..The Next Day: …..**

…**..**

As the journey went on, there was no stopping until the Argive with Perseus got at a reasonable distance. They had cross beaches, cliffs and were now walking through the woods where they were going to take their first break and make camp.

Althea had venture off into the forest, walking in a direction where she had heard the sound of water rushing. She knew a river was by and thus, she would wash herself from the sweat and dirt that had clung to her skin over their travels.

Stepping around a few trees, a smile came upon Althea's lips as she came upon a river that seems deep enough to wash in. Taking off her armor, she was left in a tunic before she pulled the string off that while walking to the river. The tunic flew off her body as she walks into the river, enjoying the smoothness of the cold liquid.

Cupping water in her hand, she took a few sips of the water before pouring it over her body. Dipping her hand in the water, she began to caress the water onto her body and dipping her body into the water to get the grime off her.

Althea shut her eyes as she drop herself underwater.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Their camp was all set and the soldiers were resting around a fire or around it. The demi-god, Perseus venture off to go find some fish at a small pond that was near their settlement.

As for Draco, he was walking through the woods, using his nose to smell the soft fragrance of lavender and honey. He came around a few times before freezing in his tracks upon the site before him.

Soft glowing, flawless skin greeted his eyes. Womanly curves and define muscles the slender body of Althea. He couldn't look away as he watched her bath in front of him. Her long dark hair was out of its braid and was now caressing down to her waist.

The beauty of her was absolutely stunning.

Stepping forwards, he winced as his step on a stick and its crack seem to be like a crack of thunder through the peaceful forest.

Althea whirled around, but yelped as Draco was standing on the shoreline. Her arms came around her full breasts and she drops herself down into the river. Only her head and the top of her shoulders were above the water.

"Have you no common courtesy?" Althea shot at him, feeling her body heating up in a bit of embarrassment.

"Here I would think that as a goddess you wouldn't be shy about your body?"

"Oh, don't say it like all of us Goddesses is whores. Cause we are not!" Althea snapped at him, turning her back to him and sinking lower into the water. Her head bow as she didn't want him to see her upset face.

Draco wanted to curse himself for making his sentence seem so mean, but he didn't mean it like that. He mostly wanted to tell her that with a body like hers, it was beautiful and she shouldn't shy away from him.

"I-I didn't mean it like that, Althea. I apologize if I have offended you." Draco lowly said, stepping to the area where her armor was laid out. He stops on the edge of the river, eyeing Althea still. However, his eyes tried not to falter down into the clear water where he might be able to see her body still.

Althea lifted her head up and glance over her shoulder at Draco.

"Then what did you mean?"

"Well, I, well, you see—"

"Do I have the great commander, Draco, stuttering? Oh, this is a sight." Althea gently said, laughing. Draco felt his face heating up and he look down at the ground, his tongue running over the top of his teeth before he look back up again.

"Your beauty is unmatched." He lowly told her.

Althea eyebrows rose then she turn her head away, not wanting to show him that he was making her even more embarrass then she already was.

"Appearance and personality wise." He added on, seeing her moving a bit around the river while keeping her arms crossed over her breasts. He felt his mouth drying a bit as she stood up with her back to him. The river water reached up to just her lower back, giving him the view of her most of her backside.

"Thank you." She whispers with a smile on her lips.

Draco felt himself nod, swallowing a bit hard as Althea turn to him. He was feeling lightheaded as Althea began to walk towards him. Her arms still over her breasts and the river were covering her lower region.

"And you still stand before me, not giving me common courtesy?" Althea softly said, causing Draco's face to go red and went to say something, but found himself falling into the water.

Althea hops out of the water and pull her tunic over her body. She ties it and turn on her knees to hear Draco spitting water out of his mouth. His eyes were widening in completely shock as he couldn't believe that she had ripped him into the water by his ankles.

"You seem a bit wet, Draco? Do you want me to give you common courtesy to wash up?" Althea softly cooed, reaching out with her right hand to rest her fingertips underneath his chin and lifting his head up a bit.

"That-that—"

"Give up with the words, Draco. I know that you are speechless."

His lips pucker a bit out in annoyance as she was right yet again. A smile came onto her lips and a small chuckle slip through as she knew that she was right. Her fingertips underneath his chin caress the underside of his chin. Her face came close to his that their breaths from their mouth were fanning across each other's lips.

"When you get out, braid my hair for me, Draco." Althea innocently said, pulling away from him and pulling on the rest of her armor. She sat down upon a rock that was near the river, staring at Draco pulling himself out of the river.

"Is that a command, goddess?" Draco mockingly said, standing up and shaking his body a bit to get water out of his armor.

"Yes, I believe it was." Althea truthfully told him, flashing him a smile.

"I don't know if I want to follow your orders after you have shove me—"He stop talking when he felt his body heat up than nothing. He looks down and stretches his arms out in front of him to see that he was dry again. His eyes went up to Althea, who made a come hither gesture to him.

"Now, you can do it without making an excuse."

Draco mumbles about 'needy goddesses' under his breath before he walked over to her and reaches out for her hair that she had snapped her fingers and her hair was dry.

As his rough hands went through her hair, he was amazed at how soft and silky her hair was. He held his right hand up, watching her hair slip through his fingers like water.

"Maybe I'll braid your hair after."

"My hair is fine." Draco lowly said, weaving his fingers through her hair and quickly making a braid of it. Here he was braiding a goddess hair. The goddess, however, was the only goddess that he would ever be this kind to for the other Gods don't deserve his kindness. After Althea gave him a moment with his daughter again, he felt like he was in debt to her, but also, she deserves better than his hatred for the Gods that were her family.

"Done." Draco said stepping back as she stood up.

"Let me do your hair." Althea turns and reaches out to him, but he caught her wrists in either of his hands. He shook his head with a slight smirk appearing.

"My hair is fine."

Althea eyes narrow as she pulled her wrists out of his grasps. She nods her head then walk by him, picking up her helmet and shield. Looking back at him, he was walking up to her as he would walk back to their camp together.

"Let's head back to camp. The demi-god probably brought back food."

"He probably did. He was a fisherman." Althea said, walking ahead of Draco after she bumped into him. Her bump had caused him to stagger on his feet and walk through a bush.

Glaring up at her, Althea look back at him and laugh before running away.

"Dammit." Draco mutters, running after the playful goddess.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter: **You're Althea

…**..**

…**.. Camp: …..**

…**..**

At the camp, the men were snickering as Draco was seeing how skill of a swordsmen Perseus was. Althea simply lean against a tree, eating an apple that the men had watched her magically waves her hand and it had appeared.

As she was about to bite the last piece off the apple, Draco's sword was flung out of his hand by a perfect block from Perseus sword. His sword sail through the air and snuck right beside Althea's head.

The Argive men stared wide eyes as Althea glance at the sword then look back forwards, finishing off her apple and smirking as Draco was beaten by Perseus. Draco walked away from Perseus with a look of satisfaction that Perseus could very much fight well with a sword.

When Draco came to the tree and pulled his sword out, his eyes ran over Althea, who wasn't in her armor but in a light teal color chiton. The chiton had a slit up her right leg making her smooth, slender right leg to show. Draco eyes reach her eyes, seeing her staring back at him with playfulness.

"Seems you found out yourself how the demi-god fights." Althea purred, pushing herself off the tree and walking away.

A soft whistle made Draco to turns and stare at Solon, to see that he was the one that whistle and staring after the goddess. He looks at Draco with slight raised eyebrows and a smirk.

"You're just going to leave her by herself?" Solon stood up and softly said this to Draco, who was staring after Althea. Althea had glance back at him with a smirk then turn forwards, walking through the forest with her hand caressing a tree from time to time. She disappears once she was out of his range of sight.

"She's fine. She's a goddess." Draco pointed out, glancing at his old comrade.

"The way she looks at you and talks to you, I say you got that goddess affection for you. A true affection." Solon patted Draco's back before stepping away and going back to the camp fire to finish cooking the fish that Perseus had caught.

Draco glances back at his comrades then at the forest. He sighs and walked out into the forest, using his sense of smell to find Althea.

Lavender and honey.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Althea hands were on either side of her, palm down as she brush her hands over ferns and bushes in the forest. Looking up, she could see that the sun was now set and the forest were overtaken by darkness. Though the moonlight beams had managed to get through the tree tops and cast a blue glow throughout the forest.

As she kept walking, her eyes came to a small clearing up ahead where she sees a figure dress in a brown cloak stood with a walking stick. Sensing the power from the individual and her heartbeats beaten louder as she got closer, she knew it was her father.

"What are you doing down here, father?"

The cloak figure lifted the hood away from their face to show Zeus.

"I have come to drop this off here in this clearing for Perseus." Zeus held up a glowing Olympus sword. He threw it to her making her to catch it in her right hand and glance at it. She swung it a little, testing the weight then twirl it in her hand.

"And I came to ask you about the mortal man named Draco."

Her eyes look away from the sword and set on her father, the king of Gods. She threw him the sword, to which he caught then drop to the ground. The sword shrunk in size and became this short cylinder.

"What about him father?"

"Do you love him?"

Althea kept her mouth shut and stared at him with narrow eyes. Her eyes slowly turn from seafoam green to gold. Seeing his daughter's eyes change, he knew that he was upsetting her.

"Your sister, Aphrodite had said so."

"Don't touch him father."

"So you do."

"If I do, you or the others are to do nothing about it. What I do with Draco is not your decision or anyone else's decision. Leave him to me." Althea step to her father, telling him a cold tone of voice.

Staring down at her, his eyes narrow a bit but then they began to soften. He reaches out with his right hand and caress Althea's cheek with the backside of his right hand.

"I understand. We or I won't do anything as this is your first love."

"And he will be my only and last." Althea whispers, turning away from her father and walking away, leaving Zeus to stare after her with a gentle smile.

"I know." Zeus lowly whispers, chuckling before disappearing from the clearing.

Althea kept walking through the forest, circling around certain areas before coming to a stop near the river that she bath in earlier. Her mind drifting off about what her father and she discussed. Her family knew about Draco and thus, she had to keep him safe from them.

"You know, you smell like lavender and honey." A warm breath was against the back of her neck.

Althea whirled around and went to smack whoever, but they caught her right wrist. Her golden eyes turn back to seafoam green and a gasp escape her lips as she realizes it was Draco.

"Draco…why have you follow me?"

"It isn't right to let a woman wonder in a dark forest by herself. What type of man would I be to allow that?" Draco said, dropping her wrist from his hand. She smiles at him and turn back to stare at the river before looking up at the sky.

"You seem lost in thought. Something is troubling you." Draco steps up besides her saying, looking at the river and seeing schools of fish swimming around.

"Nothing you need to worry about, Draco." Althea told him, clasping her hands in front of her body.

Draco glanced at her, wondering how she was the twin of the God of War. At this moment, she looked completely innocent and dare he say normal. If it wasn't the soft glow of her eyes or whenever she wears her armor, she would pass a beautiful woman. And he must not have realize that he was staring and in a daze because Althea was staring at him with concern.

"Draco…Draco." Althea step to him and began to wave her right hand in front of his face. His left hand shot up, catching her right hand in his causing her to stare at him with curious eyes.

Turning his face towards her hand, his eyes shut as he let his lips caress the palm of her right hand. He could smell the lavender and the sweet honey from her skin. Althea stared with wide eyes at his actions. When he glances at her, she felt herself looking down at the ground, not wanting to show him that he was affecting her.

"I thought that the Gods bow to no man."

"I don't." Althea head shot up, staring at him with softens eyes.

His lips trail her palm one more time before laying a kiss against it. The warmth from her travel through his lips and made him shiver. His tongue ran over his lips, tasting a hint of sweetness from when his lips had brush against her palm.

"Draco."

"What is it like to kiss a goddess? Do I get shock? Knock out to unconsciousness? Or do I die from daring to?" Draco began to lowly question before lowering her hand down away from his face to look at her.

Althea felt his hand against her left cheek making her eyes to look up at him, searching them to see if he was serious about this. Upon seeing that he was, Althea took a sharp inhale of air and couldn't believe that he was serious. He was showing affection to her. A goddess, who he should be despising but doesn't.

Deciding to be daring, Althea step up to him and her breasts brush against his chest plates of his cuirass.

"Why don't you find out, Draco?" Althea smoothly said, resting her right hand against his chest and feeling his heartbeat fluttering in his chest.

Bowing his head, Draco smothers her lips with his own causing her to softly moan against his lips. His arms came around her and pulled her into him, plastering her against him. His hands came to rest against her lower back, but then grip her hips in a tight iron hold.

Pulling back, Althea stared at him with glowing seafoam green eyes.

"You're still here, Draco."

"Indeed." He panted before going back to kissing her, deepen it. His hands fisted the back of her chiton as he felt his body on fire for her. He felt flames erupt inside him as she was the kindle to start it up.

Althea pull back again causing him to actually growl at her in annoyance.

"Draco, I'm a goddess, don't you—"

"No, to me, you are Althea."

"But—"

"Now, shut up woman and let me kiss you."

Althea went to reply to his comment, but felt herself laughing against his lips as they share another deep and passionate kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter: **Challenges

…**..**

…**.. Next Morning: …..**

…**..**

The next morning, Althea had woken up leaning against a tree with her blood red cape around her. Her eyes scan the area to see the others were up and gear up in armor. Now, they were trying to figure out where to go from their location and how long it will take.

Standing up, Althea put on her armor. Once her swords were clasps on her body, she walked around the camp. A hand came to rest on her lower back making her to look up to her right to see Draco.

"When are we leaving?"

"Soon. I am going to look over the map again." Draco softly told her, walking towards Solon, who was holding the map at the moment. Althea stared after Draco with a small smile.

Last night they simply shared passionate kisses and soft caresses of each other's bodies, nothing more. After that, they went back to camp and slept against the same tree, waiting for the next morning.

Althea made her way over to Draco, who was staring at the map and making a slight 'hmm' sound in this thinking manner.

"You seem like a philosopher, Draco." Althea teased causing Solon to chuckle as he stood beside Draco. Draco looks up at her with narrow eyes but there was a small twitch on the corner of his upper lips.

Draco looks up at all of the soldiers and Althea while rolling up the map. As he turns to give the map to Ixas, a yell in pain and fear echo throughout the forest.

That made them to pause then sprinted off in the direction of where the scream came from. Althea sprinted ahead of them, weaving in and out of trees. She came to this hill and saw this figure jump off with their sword raised.

"Althea!" Draco shouted, watching her disappear down the hill and sprinting down it with perfect balance. Quickly, Draco and the rest of the soldiers follow after.

Down below, Perseus was fighting this inhuman man creature. He had gotten bitten in the arm by it but manage to pull away as the others began to show up.

Althea ran forwards yelling, and threw her sword like a dagger at the creature. The creature duck, but howl as the blade still manages to get slice a few inches down right shoulder. She ran forwards, kicking the creature across the face then went to punch it but she left her stomach open. The creature slams his palm against her stomach causing her to grunt and fly back into a rock. Her side hit the rock and she fell down onto her back.

"AHHH!"

Turning her head to the left, Althea watch Draco jump forwards and tried to slam both his feet into the creature's chest. But to no avail. Draco fell onto his back, but grunted as the creature kicked him in the chest and sent him flying into the same stone that Althea hit.

Draco hit the stone then fell down onto his stomach, landing on top of Althea.

"As much as I like this position with you, Draco, we can't do this now in a situation like this. Get up!" Althea told him. Draco realizes that he was lying on top of her, her knees were on either side of his hips and he was resting in between her legs.

"Oh." He said, but they both turn their heads as they watched the creature grab Perseus head and began to squeeze it. Draco pushes himself off Althea and ran forwards, slicing through the creature's hand causing it to roar out and stare at its bleeding limp.

The reminding soldiers circle around the creature with weapons raise. It growled at them then ran off towards the hill that led out of the woods and to the area where ruins and sand were.

"Who is that?" Solon questions, lowering his sword a bit.

"I don't know. Let's ask him." Perseus said, running forwards and picking up a shield and sword then ran off in the direction of the creature.

"Stubborn like our father." Althea growled, chasing after Perseus, who would be considered her half-brother. The others quickly follow after Althea and Perseus over the hill.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Althea was right behind Perseus, running across this dirt terrain and towards the ruins of an old city. They ran around this rocky cliff that had a destroy statue lying against it and up a hill.

When they came on top of the cliff hill, they stare down at the ruins of a temple. There were pillars here and there, sand everywhere and stone of buildings lying around.

"Let it go." Draco appeared on the other side of Perseus saying, panting a bit.

"No, we split up." Perseus said, shaking his head then venturing his way down the hill with caution steps.

Draco looks at Althea, who looks back at him with a smirk.

"You heard the demi-god." Althea mockingly said, winking at Draco before jumping down on the hill and sliding down the sand.

Althea went on her own, searching for any blood of the creature. She saw the others were looking around. Althea walked around a pillar, but stopped as the ground started to rumble below her.

"What is going—"

A black claw burst from the ground causing her to jump back and twirl her sword in her hand. Then another claw appeared and then the full body of whatever was coming to challenge all of them.

Althea could sense that more were appearing around them.

Out of the sand appeared a Scorpiochs making her to groan and shake her head.

"I hate these things." Althea whined before running forwards with a warriors yell.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Draco had manage to get on the back of the Scorpiochs, twirling two swords he grab from the ground and slam it into the back shell part of the Scorpiochs and holding on. The Scorpiochs made this screeching sound as Draco held on the handles and twisted the swords a bit into its back.

"IXAS. SPEAR." Draco shouted to his comrade that was lying on the ground. Looking up at Draco then at the ground, Ixas saw the spear lying underneath the Scorpiochs stomach. Quickly, he crawls over to it, going underneath the Scorpiochs and maneuvering his away around the legs of the enormous insect. As his hand reach out to grab the spear, one of the Scorpiochs legs had stabbed through his cape and resisted him from getting any closer to the spear. He tried to stretch his body out to grab it, but couldn't do so.

A hand appeared and grabbed the spear making Ixas to look up and see that Eusebios was the one to grab it. The young soldier stare at it then up at Draco with determination.

"Draco!" Eusebios shouted, stepping back a few steps then step forwards and threw the spear. It spans through the air, but reached Draco perfectly. Draco twirls the spear around with sharp point down and stab down underneath the shell of the Scorpiochs. He kept pushing the spear down into its body then with a quick jerk and twist, the Scorpioch let out its final screech and collapse for good.

Panting, Draco looked around to see if anymore was around. As he slid off it and Eusebios with Ixas appeared beside him, their eyes shot to the cliff about thirty feet from them.

They watch another Scorpioch appear off the cliff and landed on the ground. Most of its legs were missing and it was barely holdings itself up.

"AHHH!"

The three Argive soldiers watch as Althea came jumping off the cliff with two of her swords gleaming in the light. She stabs down into the Scorpioch back as she landed on top of it. With a quick jerk, the Scorpioch drop dead causing her to rip her swords back out of its back and turn her head to the right, panting.

"Boys." Althea winked at them before jumping off the back of the Scorpioch and walking up to them.

The three men look at one another then at the Scorpioch that Althea took on by herself and did great damage to. They look back at her with raised eyebrows.

"Boys, I fought these before. Now let's go." Althea shouted, running off causing Draco to race after her.

Together, side by side, Draco and Althea ran up a hill and up these ruin stairs to the top of a sandy platform that was surrounded by some rocky cliffs.

"Let's go. Let's go!" Draco shouted towards Ixas and Eusebios, who were trailing behind.

They slid to a stop, just in time to see Io standing up from being toss down from a ruin temple and down a sandy hill. She back up to the rest of them and they all stood with their weapons ready.

A Scorpioch came bursting through the already ruin temple and slid down the sandy hill before them. They all tense up, waiting for it to come towards them, but it let out one last groan then it collapsed altogether.

That made them to relax and stare at the Scorpioch with questionable stares. That is until the back of it burst open to show Perseus, madly swinging about and cover in Scorpioch insides.

This made them to let out nervous chuckles and relief that Perseus had survived the attack. They relax a bit, but tense back up when they heard yelling to their right.

From over rocks came the brothers, Ozal and Kucuk, screaming their heads off and coming to them. That is when they heard the thudding and the ground shaking.

"Everyone, back to back!" Draco commanded, causing all of them to get back to back and stare up at the rocks to see a Scorpioch appear.

Then they heard another yell a bit away from that one. They watched Solon come running to them with another Scorpioch appearing a few seconds after him. It let out a loud screech that seems to vibrate the air.

The ground started to really rumble.

"Stand your ground." Draco lowly said.

They turn around to see the largest Scorpioch that they have seen yet. It let out this fierce roar, not a screech, but roar that sent their hands on their body rising.

"Three more." Ixas pointed out to three more Scorpioch appearing.

"In the name of the Gods they are bigger." Solon exclaimed.

"I hate these things." Althea said before shouting and about to charge forwards with the rest of them letting out warrior cries.

But this unknown roar then chanting had echo across the land and it seem to make the Scorpiochs to stop advancing on them.

"There." Althea said, pointing her sword behind them.

They all whirl around to see this figure with other figures, dress in purple and holding staffs. The leader of these figures began to chant and held its hand out to the Scorpiochs, showing that they were the one to stop the Scorpiochs from attacking.

"What are they?" Perseus questions.

"Djinn." Althea replied, sheathing her swords on her back as she knew that they would be safe. She step up beside Draco and rest her hand upon his right wrist. His eyes glance at her with questions.

"We are fine now." Althea softly told him causing him to nod his head then look back at the Djinn figures.

"I fought them in the Legion. This is their desert." Solon said.

"Enemies?" Perseus asked.

"I thought so." Draco replied, just as confuse at their actions then Perseus was.

"They aren't human. Not anymore. Desert conjurers, cutthroats—"Solon was going on a rant about them, but was cut off by Perseus.

"Someone should thank them." Perseus said.

"What!?" Solon stared after the young man like he had gone mad.

But before he could take ten steps, he grab his right arm where that creature from earlier had bitten him earlier. He gasps out, gripping his arm and holding onto to it, shaking a bit. He let out a yell in pain and collapse to his back, his back arching at the pain that was coursing from his wound to the rest of his body.

"Perseus!" Althea shouted, running forwards with Io before her.

They all ran over, standing around and watch as Io went to touch Perseus wound, but yelped as she was shocked by it. Althea went to try, but was hissed out as she was jolted back just as strongly and fell down onto her behind.

"What is it?" Draco questions, kneeling down to help Althea up. His hand rested on her lower back before he looked down at the groaning Perseus.

"Venom from Hades." Io answers.

Draco step forwards and kneel down beside Perseus.

"Pray. Pray for strength." Draco began to tell Perseus. No matter how much he didn't want to say it, Draco had to. He knew that if Perseus was to pray for his father, Zeus, then Zeus would mostly likely have mercy on his son and help out.

"No." Perseus manages to get out through his clenched teeth.

Draco shot forwards, grabbing Perseus throat and bent his face down close to the Perseus face that was filled with nothing but pain.

"Pray to your damn father." Draco lowly hissed down at Perseus, wanting the stubborn demi-god to do it. A bit to the side, Eusebios had drop to his knees and began to pray to Zeus.

Althea stared down at her half-brother, wanting to help him but she knew he wouldn't accept her goddess powers. As he wanted to do this journey as a man, no God powers involve. Her eyes looked to the skies, wondering if Zeus was watching now.

"No." Perseus spat out at Draco.

This made Draco to stare into his eyes before tossing his head away with a growl and stood up, storming off to get away from the demi-god before he snaps on him.

Althea stared after Draco with a soft sigh.


End file.
